eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5342 (30 August 2016)
Synopsis Ben and Jay set off to find Simon; Louise panics and calls Courtney home. Courtney’s annoyed when she discovers Louise has called the police. Thwarted, Jay and Ben return home. Jay’s furious but Ben thinks Louise did the right thing, Simon Atmore’s not worth getting locked up for. DC Rice visits. She reveals Simon and his accomplices’ alibis have fallen through - but uniform got a tip off that someone was going to hurt Simon, so went in with sirens blaring and he got away before they could arrest him. She tells Ben to leave it to them. Les was hoping the news about Simon might bring Pam round but it hasn’t and she completely shuts down every time he mentions the funeral. Ben asks if he can try. He finds Pam holding one of Paul’s tops, which still smells of him. Pam’s angry with Ben and tells him Paul could have done better. Ben agrees, revealing he lies awake every night thinking about what Pam said - it should have been him that died. Pam admits that was unforgivable. Ben tells her no matter how sad they are it won’t bring Paul back. Pam gives Ben Paul’s top and tells him to go and make something of his life. Jay storms off with his bags after Ben admits him he can’t leave Walford with him, he needs his family and wants to stay for the trial. Carmel’s reassuring when Denise admits she’s got all the symptoms of cancer. Later, Carmel, Kim and Whitney try to sort out the salsa costumes at Dot’s – Kim wants glitz and has ordered herself a highly sequinned outfit. When Denise arrives, Carmel realises she hasn’t organised a doctor’s appointment yet and makes her book one online. Denise is slightly awkward around a half-naked Kush when Carmel asks him to model Vincent’s costume. Kush thinks they have nothing to be ashamed of but Denise doesn’t want to risk ruining her friendship with Carmel. The women have pizza which makes Whitney nauseous. A sympathetic Kim, Denise and Carmel discuss their own pregnancies. Everyone heads off, leaving Kim to finish the costumes. Denise asks Carmel if she’s ready for her work induction. The man who had earlier been trying to get into the launderette hand delivers an envelope to Dot, addressed to ‘Dot Cotton’ in fancy script. She looks disturbed when she opens it. Denise arrives home clutching a chemist bag. Later, as Masood and Patrick dance in the living room, Denise sits on the stairs holding a pregnancy test. She looks at the test window, which reads ‘pregnant’… At Elysium, Stacey finishes blow drying Bex’s new grown up hair style and suggests she puts on her new clothes. Belinda tells Stacey she’s got real talent, she might take her on full time if things pick up. Returning from Carnival, Mark and Shakil are wowed by Bex’s new look and Shakil wonders if he’s missed his chance with her. Martin thinks Bex looks beautiful but Sonia’s distracted. She later admits to Stacey that work’s full on, then she has to deal with Sylvie and Tina’s not that helpful. When Stacey mentions what Belinda said, Sonia’s pleased to hear Stacey’s getting her confidence back. Steven tells Lauren that Kyle found out he sold the kitchen equipment. He explains he did it to pay off debts in New Zealand, including their airline tickets. Lauren’s furious but Steven claims he was trying to help, if the camera hadn’t been moved his dad would have got a new kitchen on the insurance. He pleads with her not to tell Ian. Feeling guilty, Lauren tells Ian she’ll be able to contribute more soon but Ian insists having her, Steven and Louie back is the best thing that’s happened to him and Jane in a long time. Later, Steven apologises to Lauren and she says she’s not going to tell Ian. She tells Steven she thought about sending her laptop back but realised it was an investment, the business is a way for her to start making money, then they’ll pay Ian back every penny. She makes Steven promise to be completely honest with her from now on. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes